villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote
Coyote is a secondary antagonist in the Disney TV series Gargoyles ''that aired from 1994 to 1997, who appears as a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and as a secondary player in the ''Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Delayed Defeat In this universe, Coyote is the creation of the scientist, Baxter Stockman. Stockman's employer, the Shredder, continually pressures Stockman into finishing Coyote, but, over the course of several setbacks, Coyote's completion is delayed. When Coyote is finally ready for action, Hun tasks him with destroying the techno-kinetic ghost, Technus. Though Coyote unleashes his full arsenal upon Technus, the ghost's abilities prove far more effective Coyote's firepower. After two blasts from Technus, Coyote is left crippled. Return to Prominence Coyote's head survives, eventually going renegade. The head joins up with the Pack, a group of mercenaries working for the Shredder's rival, David Xanatos. Coyote clues the Pack into a group known as the Dreadnoks, a crew of bikers working for Cobra Commander. The Pack journeys to defeat the Dreadnoks; though they fail, they return with a renewed sense of respect for the robot. They even make the robot their new leader. Version 3 Destroys His Shadow The Pack uploads Coyote into a new, more powerful body. Drago approaches the Pack and hires them to assassinate Shendu. However, the Pack is without proper equipment to fulfill the task. Thus, the Pack sends out Coyote to steal certain blueprints from Cobra Commander. Coyote heads to Cobra's secret mountain lair, only to encounter Storm Shadow and a small troop of Bio-Viper ninjas. Coyote wipes out a few with his laser cannon, but Storm Shadow frays some of his circuits with a katana. Getting smart, Coyote triggers an avalanche, burying Storm Shadows and his goons alive. He then steals the blueprints and upgrades the pack. Demolished In the ensuing battle with Shendu, Coyote only manages to get a few shots on the demon. Though Shendu is briefly stunned, he recovers and smashes Coyote, cutting the robot down. The robot is left severely damaged, but Valmont and the other members of the Dark Hand reprogram him to serve their will. Coyote comes out to play one last time during the Battle of San Francisco, used by the Dark Hand as a distraction tool. This newly upgraded form blasts the Shredder's helmet off. In response, Karai impales the robot through its middle. Coyote survives only briefly; the Shredder crushes him under several tons of debris. Disney Villains War Disney vs Marvel Villains War Vs Ultron Seeking to acquire crucial software, Xanatos sends Coyote to defeat the AI menace, Ultron. Coyote meets Ultron in an abandoned warehouse, where he attempts to fire a laser at him. Ultron, however, absorbs the attack and continues to fight. Coyote then takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be a robot in the likeness of Xanatos. Ultron fires off a masive attack that blows away a large portion of Xanatos' body armor, including his 'face', which reveals Coyote as a robot. Ultron then ends the battle by firing another blast through Coyote's torso, defeating him. He is later rebuilt into another form by Xanatos and his professors. Putting an End to the Sinister Six Later on, during the large Battle Royale between the Sinister Six and the Pack, after a long and grueling brawl, Coyote and Doctor Octopus are the last men standing of their respective groups. The remaining battle isn't long, Coyote knocks out Doctor Octopus and sends him flying a great distance with a single punch. Undergoing the Final Transformation Coyote is later seen spying on Ultron alongside Xanatos, as they both prepare for the final battle between the two robots. After this, Coyote is rebuilt in his third and final form with designs stolen from AIM. The Rematch Coyote, in his fourth form, challenges Ultron again, this time at a construction site. Coyote shows no remorse for his adversary, firing lasers and guns wildly, trying with all of his might to win. Ultron, however, uses his might to toss a large piece of metal into Coyote's body, impaling him. Coyote removes the piece of metal from his body, leaving a large, gaping hole in his body. Coyote then fires a ray from a compartment in his arm that damages Ultron. Coyotes pressures on with the attack, and believes he may win. However, Ultron turns the tables on Coyote by firing out a grappling hook that not only destroys Coyote's ray, but also holds him still for a final attack. Ultron then ends the battle by firing a blast from his hand that destorys a large chunk of construction equipment, causing pieces of debris to fall onto Coyote, destroying him. Disney Vs Anime Villains - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Robots Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:The Redemption Squad Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles